


Shirley vs Hanna

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Series: Futa Witches [2]
Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Anal Fingering, Autofellatio, Blow Jobs, Breast Expansion, Come Swallowing, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Large Cock, Overhearing Sex, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: It started with Shirley and Hanna comparing their boobs. Then they started comparing their cocks. Then they got each other pregnant. When there's big boobs around, Yoshika can't be far behind. Commission.
Relationships: Charlotte E. Yeager/Hanna-Justina Marseille, Perrine H. Clostermann/Miyafuji Yoshika
Series: Futa Witches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Shirley vs Hanna

Hanna-Justina Marseille was visiting the 501st JFW to talk with Erica, but she had gotten caught up in a competition that she didn’t expect. Like many Witches, she was a futanari. She never expected that to be a thing she could compete in, but Charlotte E. “Shirley” Yeager wasn’t going to let anyone steal her thunder. After bathing with the 501st, Shirley and Hanna stood on opposite ends of the changing room for the baths, showing off their bodies.

“Mine have a much better shape,” said Hanna. “A curved, rocket-like shape that aids in flight.”

“It’s not about shape, it’s about size and bounce! Mine are boingy and soft, and a little bigger than yours,” said Shirley. “I think I have better looking nipples, too.”

“Who cares about what our nipples look like?” asked Hanna.

“Without a nipple, a boob might as well not be a boob,” said Shirley. “We can measure them if you want.”

Just outside the baths, Shirley located a measuring tape. They took turns wrapping the tape around their breasts, moaning as it touched on their nipples, making them hard. They wrote the numbers down on a nearby chalkboard, and declared the winner in the end. Charlotte’s diet of Liberion junk food had given her the edge when it came to developing huge tits, and she swung them around proudly to show off their bounciness.

“You’re only bigger by 2cm!” said Hanna.

“2cm makes a difference!” said Shirley, pushing up her breasts with her hands. “Look at these babies. Liberion girls aren’t fat, we’re voluptuous, and there’s none more voluptuous than me.”

“Then we’ll compete with something else,” said Hanna. “You may be top-heavy... and rather fast despite your funbags... but a woman’s real charm point is her ass! No matter how fatty your boobs are, I assure you that I have a bigger butt!”

Shirley reached down and groped Hanna’s ass, squeezing in the flesh on her butt cheeks. “Nice and springy. I wouldn’t mind plowing this. I hope your ass is ready to be measured!” said Shirley.

She wrapped the measuring tape around Hanna, finding the exact measurements of her hips. Hanna was left with a red indent in her ass from where the tape had been pushed in. She was ready to get revenge on Shirley. She threw out the tape like a lasso, twirling it around Shirley’s bottom. The front of it went through her pubic hair, wrapping around the other side.

“Yeager, I swear my ass won’t lose to yours!” said Hanna.

After double checking and triple checking the measurements, Hanna did have a slightly wider set of hips than Shirley. However, Shirley had more fat on her hips, even if they weren’t as wide as Hanna’s. Having used their boobs and their butts, there was only one thing left for the two Witches to compete in. Both of them were futanari.

“Let’s compete with our dicks!” said Shirley.

“I was waiting for you to say that,” said Hanna.

Both of them were flaccid at the moment, but all the measuring and teasing was starting to get them worked up. Beneath their dicks, they both had large and heavy baseball-sized balls, the kind that dangled with an imposing presence, densely packed with sperm. Shirley reached for her balls, cupping and jiggling them in her hands. She was starting to get horny, and was excited to see where this would go.

“Whoever wins gets to fuck the loser,” said Shirley.

“I’ll have you know that my lovemaking skills are not to be underestimated,” said Hanna.

Shirley reached for a measuring tape from one of the drawers, and swung her dick towards Hanna. The two of them began rubbing their cocks, teasing the heads and stroking the shafts until they became erect. Blood rushed and throbbed through their dicks, getting them turned on to an extreme extent. When fully erect, both of their cocks were about 10 inches long. Magnificent, throbbing penises that were so hard they almost hurt, their signs of arousal showing on their faces.

The tape stretched out, the two Witches obsessively comparing their cock size. Each of them came to around 10 inches. After much deliberation, it was determined that while Shirley’s was thicker, Hanna’s was actually slightly longer. The two of them then moved onto a scale, placing their heavy testicles atop the scale to measure the weight of their balls. Both of them were packed densely with sperm. The sharp contrast of the cold metal plate and their warm balls would almost certainly bring them to orgasm soon, if it hadn’t already.

“My balls are heavier,” said Shirley.

“But I have a longer cock, that means I win!” said Hanna.

Shirley used her speed and pushed Hanna towards the ground. Her cock and balls were dangling just above the floor, her fat ass shaking. Shirley could see Hanna’s wet, dripping pussy, and was eager to get her cock in there. She knew that she was finally going to get a win on her. As she spread Hanna’s pussy, she shoved her cock inside the wet pussy, plunging into Hanna’s depths.

“I’m gonna keep fucking you until you get pregnant,” said Shirley. “All the sperm in my balls is crying out to impregnate someone, and your pussy looks ripe and juicy enough to take it. Come on, give into my cock!”

Shirley thrust her large cock into Hanna’s wet and dripping cunt, shivering in pleasure at the folds that devoured her pussy. The warmth of a Witch’s pussy was even greater than that of an ordinary girl’s, and Hanna’s was living up to her reputation. With every thrust into Hanna’s depths, Shirley’s breasts and ball sack shook, which caused Hanna’s to do the same. As Shirley’s balls kept slapping against Hanna’s body, she already felt like she was going to cum.

“You have a pretty nice cock,” said Hanna. “But I can cum before you do.”

“Nothing wrong with being a bit of a quick shot,” said Shirley. “I’m so fast that I have basically no refractory period. I can keep pumping jizz into your womb until you’re carrying triplets.”

“Like I’d want that!” said Hanna.

Shirley bent over, pressing her hard nipples into Hanna’s back. Her breasts squished against her body, the heavy weight pushing Hanna down to her knees. Shirley reached underneath, and grabbed Hanna’s cock in her hand. She felt how thick and sturdy it was, marveling that the witch from Karlsland could get such a virile, magnificent erection. She spit in her palm, and started stroking it vigorously, running her hand up and down Hanna’s cock and pushing her head out of her foreskin.

“What are you doing?” asked Hanna.

“Helping you get off,” said Shirley. “Show me how far that thing can shoot.”

“We could’ve solved this by having a wank competition,” said Hanna. “I don’t need you to... oh god... do it while you’re inside me.”

“This is more fun,” said Shirley.

Her cock pumped in and out of Hanna’s pussy, making lewd squelching noises as it nearly bottomed out. Shirley was impressed that Hanna’s slit could handle her long, thick cock. She almost couldn’t focus on jerking Hanna off, enjoying the pleasure her pussy was giving her. After several more pumps, Shirley grabbed onto Hanna’s shaft and pointed it forward. She kept jacking it, and Hanna shot her cum onto the wall. Her jizz went splat against the brickwork, leaving a sticky mark on the wall as her balls kept trembling in pleasure.

Turned on from the sight of Hanna ejaculating so far, Shirley shot a huge load into Hanna’s pussy. Her enormous balls rubbed against Hanna’s thighs, pushing the last of her cum into Hanna’s wet pussy. There was so much that Hanna was overflowing, Shirley’s semen dripping onto her shaft and ball sack. Hanna let out a heavy sigh, and turned around. She glared at Shirley with a piercing gaze.

“Yeager!” she shouted.

“My sperm’s way too fast. I almost certainly knocked you up,” said Shirley. “It’s the Liberion Way! Spread our seed all over the world!”

“Yeager, don’t you even dare!” said Hanna.

She reached for Shirley’s shoulders and pushed her onto the floor. Hanna’s cock was already half-hard from the feeling of the semen flowing around inside her belly. Seeing Shirley’s naked figure on the floor made her get completely hard again. She grabbed her dick by its length, and pushed aside Shirley’s balls to get at her pussy. With a bit of prodding, her cockhead was swallowed into Shirley’s wet pussy. Shirley happily welcomed it, clenching her pussy like a vice to keep Hanna inside her.

“I like to call it my speed trap,” said Shirley. Hanna pushed Shirley’s legs up, getting her into the mating press position. In this stance, she was likely to get Shirley pregnant in response. A Karlslander wouldn’t let something like this impregnation go without being returned in kind. However, Hanna was miffed that Shirley seemed to be enjoying it.

“Why do you look so happy?” asked Hanna.

“Having a baby sounds fun,” said Shirley. “I’ve been waiting for one of the other Witches to cum in my snatch since I got here, and nobody’s taken up the offer. I’ll have your kid, Hanna. Come on, show me what that dick can do.”

Hanna grabbed onto Shirley’s cheeks, holding firm as she pumped her dick in and out of that wet and hairy pussy. Shirley moaned loudly, letting all the other members of the 501st know that she was getting dicked. She had always been a bit of a show-off, and this was no exception. As Hanna kept thrusting her cock into the depths of Shirley’s pussy, Shirley could feel her cock throbbing. She wanted to show off a little more, and, holding her hands behind her head, bent upwards to do one of her favorite tricks.

Her large, hard cock slid between her massive breasts, being comfortably squashed between them. The glans came up just far enough that Shirley was able to bend down and place her glans in her mouth, going a little beyond. She slurped and sucked away, happily blowing herself with a confident gleam in her eye. Hanna was jealous that Shirley was that flexible. She had discovered she could do it back in Liberion, and had wasted away many hours sucking her own dick and drinking her own cum. She had come to love the flavor, and now showed it off to Hanna as the Karlsland witch kept fucking her.

“Just a little more,” said Shirley, her voice muffled by her own cock.

In a fit of jealousy, Hanna started pumping harder. Her dick, already sensitive from Shirley jacking her off moments ago, came hard inside Shirley’s pussy. With the position Shirley was in, she knew that she was almost certain to get pregnant. As Shirley felt an orgasm rise in her pussy, a second one came to her cock. The tip of her dick spurted wads of hot cum into her own mouth. Shirley happily swallowed it all, gulping down her semen and cleaning off her own cockhead. If Hanna hadn’t put her in the mating press position, she wouldn’t have been able to do that so easily.

“You can suck your own dick?” said Hanna.

“I can teach you how to do it,” said Shirley, wiping her lips. “It’s delicious.”

“That would hurt my legs!” said Hanna.

“Your loss,” said Shirley. “I have no doubt both of us are pregnant. This is going to be a fun nine months. Having a big belly will keep my cock hard all the time. Might not be able to suck myself off for a few months, but it’ll be worth it.”

“Don’t you dare taunt me with that again!” said Hanna.

The two of them went back into the baths to clean up after the intense round of fucking. They didn’t know that on the other side of the wall, Yoshika had been listening in on them competing with each other, and had exhausted her own dick several times over. The baths weren’t the only place that would need to be scrubbed of semen.

* * *

When they were talking about their boobs, Yoshika looked through a peephole into the wall. She saw them before her. Sweaty and bouncing, with hard nipples that glistened in the lights of the baths. Yoshika loved breasts. Especially big ones. She also had a cock, and was extremely glad that she was roommates with Lynette. Every night before bed, she fondled Lynette’s breasts, sucked her nipples, and if Lynne was up to it, she let Yoshika fuck her breasts with her hard cock.

It was seven inches in length, with golf ball-sized balls that built up semen extremely quickly. Yoshika had been wanting to get one of the Witches, possibly Lynne, pregnant, but she was content to watch big, bouncy breasts and jack herself off into a state of bliss. She watched Shirley and Hanna competing with each other, until their competition had turned into outright fucking.

Yoshika stroked her cock, wishing that she could join in. Her dick had already cum twice in a row, and she felt like she could let out a couple more shots. As she was getting into it, her hand soaked in her own cum, she heard a voice enter the room. Perinne, giving Yoshika a harsh glare from behind her glasses, wondered what that loud squelching noise was. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Perinne’s own cock, of a similar hardness to Yoshika’s, was showing through her tights.

“At least wait to get back to your room before you start rubbing one out!” said Perinne. “Everyone can hear you moaning!”

“But Shirley’s flaunting her boobs!” said Yoshika. “They’re so big and soft. I want to bury my head in between them and suck on her nipples until I fall asleep. They’re the best pair of boobs in the world! How could I not play with myself when I hear Shirley doing that? My cock gets hard and needs to be sated!”

“Fine. If you want to get off that badly, I’ll suck your cock,” said Perrine. “I wish I could be sucking Mio’s instead, but you’re both Fuso women. If I get a taste for what your dick is like, I can consider it practice for hers.”

Perrine stripped down, revealing her lacy black panties and bra, made in Gallia in the highest quality. Yoshika got a good look at her cleavage, but she felt that Perrine wasn’t nearly big enough for her liking. Yoshika only wanted to be sucked off by a witch with huge tits, and Perrine wasn’t to that level. Yoshika held out her hands, still covered in cum, and created two small magic circles at the end of her index fingers.

“There’s something I need to do quickly,” said Yoshika. “Hold on a minute.”

“What do you think you’re doing?” asked Perrine.

Yoshika poked Perrine’s nipples, sending a bit of magic into her chest. The magic soaked into Perrine’s breast fat, causing it to swell and expand until her breasts were DD cups, a big enough handful, and more than enough to satisfy Yoshika’s boner. Perrine felt her breasts up, adjusting her body to her slightly changed center of gravity. She opened her shirt, which had become tight, and pulled her breasts out of her bra to allow them more room to breathe.

“They’re huge!” said Perrine.

Yoshika was giddily laughing, rubbing her cock. “Big Gallian boobies... I feel so horny looking at them! Come on Perrine, hurry and suck me off! And make your boobs bounce while you do!”

Perinne bent down, slurping up Yoshika’s cock. She could taste the dried semen on it from Yoshika’s previous masturbation sessions. She wanted to make sure Yoshika came quickly, that Mina wouldn’t notice them and reprimand them for slacking off. She reached her hand around and grabbed Yoshika’s butt, finding it much softer and plumper than she expected. She dug her finger around Yoshika’s asshole, sliding it inside and looking for her prostate. That would make Yoshika cum much quicker.

She bobbed her head up and down Yoshika’s cock, sucking on the length of her hefty shaft. The more she sucked, the more Perrine’s own dick became hard, bulging and about to burst inside her panties. Though she had been hesitant about it at first, the more she sucked on Yoshika’s cock, the more she came to like it. It filled her mouth and tasted quite erotic. She wanted to taste the semen that had built up on it when it was freshly squeezed. At the rate she was going, it wouldn’t take long.

After some digging around, Perrine located Yoshika’s prostate. She rubbed her finger against it. Yoshika’s cock became harder and throbbing, feeling as if it was about to explode in Perrine’s mouth. Her balls were trembling, the stimulation from both ends overwhelming her. As Perrine struggled to hold the cock in her mouth, her newly-engorged breasts bounced up and down, igniting Yoshika’s libido even more. Yoshika reached downward and massaged Perrine’s breasts, getting a feel for their new weight and heaviness in her hands.

“These are pretty good, too!” said Yoshika, drooling at the sight of the lovely, sweaty, swelling breasts. “Boobs are the best!”

Perrine couldn’t say anything, her mouth plugged by Yoshika’s dick. She kept sucking, hoping to make Yoshika cum. When Yoshika pinched down on her nipples, Perrine felt the sensation travel down to her own dick. At that moment, Yoshika spurted inside Perrine’s mouth, filling her cheeks with hot, sticky cum. Perrine came moments later, her hot cum spilling out over her panties and dripping onto the floor. As her semen rolled down her thighs, she noticed her pussy was wet, too.

Getting on her knees, her cock dropping to the floor, Perrine spread her butt cheeks apart and presented Yoshika with her pussy. Yoshika plunged in shortly after, rubbing and groping Perrine’s breasts as her dick drilled down inside her. Even if Shirley had already been knocked up, that didn’t mean Yoshika couldn’t knock up someone else.

* * *

As the months went on, Shirley spent most of the time lounging around in her lacy pink underwear. She was losing some of her speed with the weight of her swollen belly and heavy balls weighing her down, but she didn’t care. She loved being pregnant, and whenever Hanna stopped by the base, the two of them kept their competition going. Knowing Yoshika had medical experience, they asked her to measure for them.

Yoshika gladly stretched the measuring tape across their bellies, watching as they got bigger and bigger with every passing week. While Shirley’s breasts were still the largest, and only became bigger as they swelled with milk, Hanna surprisingly had the larger belly of the two of them. She was glad that her sports bra and underwear had elastic on the band, because it made it easy for them to accommodate her rapidly expanding stomach. Before long, both of their navels turned inside out, looking like fleshy-colored third nipples on top of their gravid bellies.

“Size has nothing to do with it,” said Hanna. “Just because your breasts are larger, doesn’t mean they’re producing more milk. You’d be surprised at how quickly I can fill up a bottle when I’m milking my huge tits.”

“It’s not about volume, it’s about sweetness,” said Shirley. “And a Liberion diet means that my breast milk is the sweetest in the world. Even I can’t get enough of it. Come on, suck on my titties and have a taste of this goodness.”

As the two of them either taunted or flirted with each other, their hard cocks were emerging from their underwear. They weren’t in their stable period yet, but they could still jack off each others’ dicks with their milk-soaked hands, which they gladly did when sitting side by side at the base. Wanting to decide who had the better breast milk, Shirley knew only one answer.

“Hey! Yoshika! We need the advice of the boob expert!” said Shirley.

Yoshika was already there. She had pulled down the bottom of her swimsuit to expose her dick and balls, and was already stroking it excitedly. She wanted to cum all over Shirley and Hanna’s boobs and bellies, watching the curves of their bodies get stained with her seed. There was a fire and a lust in her eyes that shocked Hanna. Yoshika hadn’t displayed this side of herself so openly the first time she came here.

“What is it?” asked Yoshika, drooling.

“My breast milk tastes better than hers,” said Shirley.

“I’m producing more,” said Hanna.

“I’ll decide that,” said Yoshika.

She groped Shirley’s breasts, massaging them until high-pressure squirts of milk were coming out of Shirley’s hard nipples. Yoshika greedily sucked it down, gulping down mouthfuls of sweet breast milk without hesitation. As she sucked, her cock started dripping with precum, the warmth of Shirley’s breasts going directly into her body. She then eyed Hanna’s tits, and changed position.

Yoshika squished Hanna’s breasts together, putting both of her nipples in her mouth at the same time. She sucked away, tasting the warm breast milk and enjoying every drop of it. She swirled it around on her tongue, savoring the flavor until Hanna was exhausted, feeling like her breasts had been sucked dry by Yoshika’s sheer passion for them. Shirley and Hanna sat there, breast milk rolling down their bellies, and looked to Yoshika, waiting to see who her boner found more pleasing.

“I can’t decide!” said Yoshika. “Shirley’s is so rich and creamy, but Hanna’s is warm and goes down my throat easily.” She let out a cute burp. “You’re both delicious!”

In the end, the match was a draw. Yoshika was gifted with a double titfuck from Shirley and Hanna, the two of them squishing their pregnant breasts around her hard cock, coating it in her milk. Yoshika, who was so close to climax that she could barely hold on, sprayed a fountain of cum all over their breasts, staining them white. Shirley and Hanna started arguing again about whose boobs had made Yoshika cum. The entire argument was only getting them hornier, and Yoshika was full and satisfied.

* * *

The months drew on, until Shirley and Hanna were both in their final months of pregnancy. Their F-cup breasts had gone up at least three cup sizes each, giving them bountiful I-cups that jiggled with every step, and were densely packed with rich breast milk. Their balls seemed to be producing more sperm lately, too. They had become so horny that their competitions ended with them fucking each other, and today was no exception. Shirley approached Hanna, pressing her pregnant belly and her hard cock against Hanna’s own stomach, nuzzling it to get it hard.

“My pussy’s screaming out for your cock,” said Shirley. “Come on, stick it in me.”

“You have to put it in me first,” said Hanna. “I flew all the way out here, I deserve to have my pregnant belly serviced.”

In the end, Shirley agreed. She lay down on the floor, stroking her hard cock. Hanna spread her pussy, and lowered herself onto Shirley’s dick. Every part of Hanna’s body bounced as she got on top, beads of sweat rolling down her breasts, her belly and her dick. Her balls squished against Shirley’s belly, which only turned her on more. Shirley placed her hands behind her head, and started moving her hips.

“God, I love how good a pregnant pussy feels,” said Shirley. “You’ve gotten even wetter and tighter since the first time I fucked you.”

“I can’t help it. Our baby’s in there,” said Hanna.

Hanna bounced up and down on Shirley’s dick. Having Shirley’s cock inside her made her own dick hard, and it also throbbed and bounced about, her balls slapping against Shirley’s pregnant belly. She lovingly stroked her stomach, the pleasure of being fucked making her breasts overflow with warm milk. Her entire body felt warm. Pregnant futanari sex was the best! She held onto Shirley’s hands, watching her below as she felt Shirley’s hard cock thrust into her pussy, scraping against her folds.

Shirley reached up and started stroking Hanna’s cock while she fucked her. With every thrust, her own boobs and belly shook and jiggled about, the plentiful fat under them showing with every thrust. Hanna’s cock was rock-hard, and already dribbling with precum. Shirley couldn’t wait to clean it up after she got done plowing Hanna. She kept rubbing it in her hand, going back and coating her palm in her breast milk to make it faster.

After a few more thrusts, Shirley let out a contented moan. “Your pussy is just too good!” she said. “I’m gonna cum in you!”

Giving a hard buck of her hips, Shirley pushed deep into Hanna’s pussy. Her balls emptied themselves inside Hanna with an audible splurt, filling her up and overflowing the cum back onto Shirley’s own cock. At the same time, Hanna’s dick came hard, spraying hot wads of semen all across Shirley’s belly. Shirley scooped some of it up, loving the flavor of the cum that had gotten her pregnant.

Though Shirley’s dick had gone limp, having exhausted itself by fucking Hanna as fast as she could, Hanna’s cock was still hard. She pushed Shirley against the wall of the bedroom, squeezing in on Shirley’s belly and breasts from the side. Grabbing onto her fat ass, Hanna plunged her cock deep inside Shirley’s pussy, and found that Shirley eagerly gobbled her up with no time at all. In a single stroke, she was the one in control, fucking Shirley passionately.

Hanna massaged Shirley’s breasts as they made out, squeezing squirt after squirt of breast milk from her heavy chest. It splattered against the wall, covering it in a sweet layer of white. Hanna kept bucking her cock inside Shirley, making her tits and belly sway with every thrust. Hanna’s nipples pressed into Shirley’s back, and Shirley moaned in response. She loved doing this, and wanted to keep doing it even after their babies were born.

“Shirley... your pussy is holding me too tight...” said Hanna. “I’m going to... cum!”

“Cum all over our baby!” said Shirley. “Give me your jizz!”

Hanna hugged Shirley from behind, letting her cock and balls cum hard inside Shirley’s wet pussy. At her climax, Shirley sprayed a fountain of breast milk onto the wall, leaving a huge mess that the two of them had to clean up. They sat there in the room, marinating in the smell of sweat and cum and milk, and kissed each other. Their cocks got hard again, and rubbed against each other as they wasted away the afternoon.

Not too long after, the two of them started going into labor at the same time. Yoshika’s expertise was needed once again. She stayed at their sides and helped them give birth, though she couldn’t stop looking at their heaving breasts and massive erections while they lay there. Yoshika, standing between the beds, held Shirley’s cock in one hand and Hanna’s in the other, stroking them to help the girls along in their birth. It wasn’t known which moans were pain and which were sexual pleasure.

As they gave birth, their cocks erupted in huge spurts of cum. It came raining down on their bodies, and all over Yoshika. She was satisfied with what she had done as a nurse. The two of them gave birth to healthy girls, both of whom had much magical potential for being Witches. Shirley and Hanna, of course, did not let up on competing with each other, even after such a momentous event.

“My baby’s cuter than yours,” said Shirley.

“She was made with my sperm. She’s just as much mine as yours,” said Hanna. “But mine is definitely cuter.”

“And whose cock went deep inside your pussy to get you knocked up?” said Shirley. “All the cuteness in these girls comes from me. Can’t beat those Liberion genes.”

“Karlsland Witches will not be defeated! We’re the strongest!” said Hanna.

As they kept playfully arguing with each other, Yoshika returned to her room. Waiting for her on the bed was a heavily pregnant Perrine. She was in her last month of pregnancy, only a few days from her due date. With her pregnancy, her breasts had swollen until they were nearly as big as Shirley’s, which pleased Yoshika’s massive hard-on to no end. Perrine’s cock was throbbing, bouncing and twitching just above her wet pussy.

“I’ve been waiting for you all night,” said Perrine, spreading her pussy. “You have to take care of our baby. So go ahead and stick your fat cock inside me, Yoshika.”

“With pleasure,” Yoshika said.

The sounds of Perrine’s moans could be heard all night. Yoshika had her eye set on Minna and Sanya. There were still so many more Witches around the world that she wanted to get pregnant. So many bellies to swell and boobs to suck. Her cock was ready for all of them.


End file.
